


нет того, кто мечет молнии

by Cyber_Akitsu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Lunardyn Week, World of Ruin, there's a brief kiss but it's mostly just a blessing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Akitsu/pseuds/Cyber_Akitsu
Summary: Ардин ненавидит ее потому, что он противен всему, что представляет она, и всему, чем он сам был когда-то. Она чиста, он осквернен. Ее устами говорят боги, а он хулит их. Возможно, они могут быть только врагами.Ардин с триумфом возвращается в Цитадель, чтобы ждать возвращение Избранного короля. И время от времени к нему приходит неожиданный гость.





	нет того, кто мечет молнии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no one throwing lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509383) by [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/pseuds/dustofwarfare). 



> Название и эпиграф взяты из песни "Blood of Angels" Brown Bird, которая, по мнению автора, идеально подходит Ардину.

_Я пил кровь ангелов из бутылки,_  
_Только чтобы проверить, поразит ли меня молния._  
_Пока она не ударила меня,_  
_И я готов поставить свою душу_  
_На то, что нет того, кто мечет молнии._

 

Когда солнце наконец-то заходит, чтобы больше не взойти, Ардин отправляется в Инсомнию.

Он оставляет за спиной ледяную пустыню, бывшую когда-то Нифльхеймской империей, и летит на десантном катере к Стейлиффской роще, чтобы забрать свою машину. Бесконечная тьма восхищает его, и несколько часов он просто сидит на берегу Весперпула и смотрит, как танцуют демоны.

Некоторые с опаской подходят поближе, и Ардин улыбается и приглашает их посидеть рядом. Нага рассматривает его с безопасного расстояния, возможно, не до конца уверенная в том, чего от него ждать. У высших демонов больше здравого смысла и, кажется, они понимают, когда рядом оказывается абсолютный хищник. Хотя, конечно, Ардин совсем не собирается причинять ей вред. Он просто кивает и оставляет ее в покое. Он провел достаточно времени в одиночестве и, если таково ее желание, не будет мешать ей наслаждаться уединением.

Но некромант, психомант и стайка бесов и эрешкегалей в конце концов подходят поближе. Ардин протягивает руку, и они тянутся к нему, как котята, жаждущие ласки. Он припоминает, что некроманты и психоманты когда-то были людьми, способными использовать магию. В его время таких называли магами.

Конечно же, сейчас они ровно то, чем сделала их Скверна: изломанные кости, изодранные в клочья истлевшие остатки человеческих одежд и оскверненная магия, сияющая во мраке ночи.

\- И почему бы вам немного не поправить землей? Король Света спит в своей кристальной могиле, а я очень хорошо знаю, как долго вы ждали, - он говорит на древнем люцийском просто потому, что может. Демоны не понимают его слов, но ему кажется, что они неплохо улавливают суть.

Демоны скрываются в ночи, и Ардин идет к машине. Он едет по пустым дорогам, не озаботившись даже включить фары, переключает радио с волны на волну, но слышит только белый шум или истерические инструкции, которые, как предполагается, должны помочь перепуганным насмерть людям.

Ардин едет по пустым дорогам. Ветер играет его волосами, а вокруг него из тьмы выходят демоны. И они счастливы. То там, то здесь раздаются крики, особенно часто, когда он проезжает через густонаселенные места, и это самая лучшая музыка, которую он когда-либо слышал.

*******

Ардин оставляет машину за воротами Инсомнии. В городе все еще есть люди: солдаты и, подумать только, имперская база и подразделение Королевских Глеф.

Узрите, смотрящие, как вечная ночь наконец-то заставляет Нифльхейм и Люцис примириться. Ардин только смеется, глядя на них. Его, пожалуй, стоит похвалить за это. 

\- Стой, кто идет! - кричит кто-то, и ему кажется, что имперцы спрашивают друг друга: "Это что, канцлер?"

Уже нет.

Ардин останавливается, кланяется, а потом концентрирует свое внимание на прожекторах, установленных у ворот, чтобы держать демонов на расстоянии. Он делает вид, что прицеливается и стреляет по лампам, и смотрит, как одна задругой они рассыпаются на осколки.

В его сторону летят пули и заклинания, против него обращают клинки, но, как всегда, они бессильны и наносят не больше вреда, чем летний дождь.

Из теней выбираются демоны. Ардин поворачивается спиной к начинающейся битве и, насвистывая песню, которою не помнит никто из живущих, входит в Инсомнию в одиночестве.

*******

На самом деле город никогда не называли Инсомнией.

За прошедшие годы он слышал немало версий того, почему Королевский город называется именно так. Общепринятая теория, разумеется, заключается в том, что город был назван в честь его брата, Сомнуса. Так называемого Короля-основателя, который изгнал его и занял его место.

Но это не так.

Как странно. Ардин годами представлял, как он с триумфом войдет в Инсомнию под покровом вечной ночи, неся Звездную скверну.

И тут он понимает, что помимо ожидаемого удовлетворения от удачного воплощения хорошо продуманного плана, он на удивление мало думает о своем брате или королевстве, которое должно было принадлежать ему. Может быть, потому, что за тысячи лет, прожитых на этой проклятой планете, он кое-что понял о королях и власти, и на что люди готовы пойти, чтобы получить ее.

А может быть потому, что он уже не помнит лицо своего брата. Когда он пытается воскресить его в памяти, вместо него он видит Ноктиса.

Собственно, так и должно быть, кажется ему.

Он идет по улице, окруженный демонами, и эхо его шагов разносится между обломками и развалинами, оставшимися после нападения империи. Никто не окликает его и не пытается помешать его одинокому триумфальному шествию к Цитадели.

Кажется, наконец-то Инсомния спит.

Цитадель возносится к темному небу - памятником переписанной истории в разбитом камне. Ардин останавливается и долго рассматривает ее.

Как легко рушится то, что строят люди.

Историки ничего не знают о храме, который когда-то стоял на этом месте - ничего особенного, простое строение в старо-сольхеймском стиле. Во дворе был фонтан с прохладной водой, и рядом с ним Ардин говорил с пораженными Скверной и исцелял их. Ни днем, ни ночью он не отказывал никому из тех, кто приходил к нему за помощью.

Храм назывался "Templum Medicus Insomnem".

Храм Неспящего Целителя.

О, нет. Этот город назвали не в честь Сомнуса. Его назвали в его честь, и Ардин наконец вернулся, чтобы занять его трон.

*******

Он не знает, когда она впервые пришла к нему, потому что он перестал следить за течением времени, еще тогда, когда солнце исправно поднималось на небо, отмечая наступление нового дня.

Ардин прогуливается по саду, гадая, не может ли это место быть бывшим двором его старого святилища, или же его просто мучает ностальгия. Сомнус разрушил святилище после казни Ардина, сжег то, что от него осталось, и присыпал солью земли, на которых оно стояло. Он вполне мог возвести на его месте храм Багамута, а не Цитадель.

Очень немногие демоны подходят к Цитадели, чтобы составить ему компанию, пока он ждет возвращения Короля Света. Может быть, их отпугивает древняя магия, не окончательно выветрившаяся из самих камней Цитадели, или священные руны, нанесенные на земли, на которых она стоит. Он может ходить по ней, а значит, как ему кажется, достаточно сильные демоны тоже смогут пройти. Но Ардин не зовет их. Как и нага, он не тяготится своим одиночеством.

Королевские сады заросли сорной травой. Среди нее поднимается фонтан, украшенный легкомысленными скульптурами танцующих нимф, вода в котором загустела от тины. И лишь один тонкий ручеек вытекает изо рта одной из нимф.

\- Меня восхищает твое упорство, дорогая моя, - говорит он и надевает свою шляпу ей на голову. - Не так-то просто оставаться такой сосредоточенной, когда все остальные сдались, не правда ли?

Он безучастно осматривает то, что когда-то было клумбой, откидывая носком ботинка комья земли, когда он слышит ее голос.

\- Удивительно, как быстро природа заявляет свои права на то, что было покинуто человеком.

Он замирает и оглядывается через плечо. Она стоит рядом с ним, окруженная мягким сиянием магии, более древней, чем Люцис, более древней, чем даже Скверна. Она не реальна, он знает это, иначе его призыв ко тьме остался бы без ответа.

Но ни разу за все долгие-долгие годы его жизни у него не было видения тех, кто покинул этот мир и ушел в посмертие. Быть может, это знак, что его проклятое существование наконец-то действительно подошло к концу?

Ардин поворачивается и кланяется ей.

\- Леди Лунафрейя. Странно видеть вас здесь. Я не сомневаюсь, что есть те, кто оценит ваш визит больше, чем я.

Она улыбается ему. И улыбка ее тепла и искренна.

\- Ты ведь думаешь о прошлом? Когда ты пришел сюда, бессмертный Проклятый, ты увидел город таким, каким он был очень давно, когда ты был еще смертным?

\- Кажется, мне нужен новый садовник, - говорит он, цокнув языком, - нынешний, видно, спит на работе.

Ему не нравится, как она улыбается ему, и он не может не вспоминать, что она сказала ему у алтаря в Альтиссии: "Кто потерян во тьме, обретет мир и покой".

Он ударил ее за это. Но он и сам не до конца понимает почему. Она просто озвучила конечную цель всех его планов. Возможно, ему не понравилось, что она оставила последнее слово за собой? Но нет. Подобное умение скорее впечатляет его, а не раздражает. Если, конечно, последнее слово было хорошим. Однако если верить его опыту, так бывает нечасто.

Нет, Ардин ненавидит ее потому, что он противен всему, что представляет она, и всему, чем он сам был когда-то. Она чиста, он осквернен. Ее устами говорят боги, а он хулит их. Возможно, они могут быть только врагами.

\- Как бы мне хотелось исцелить тебя, - говорит она, приближаясь к нему.

\- Потому что тогда ты смогла бы не допустить то, что должно произойти? - он качает головой. - Ты спасла бы Ноктиса, даже зная, что сами боги предопределили его судьбу? О, моя дорогая, это почти бунт.

\- Я хочу этого, как любой целитель хочет излечить страждущих, - говорит она. - И не заблуждайся на мой счет, ибо ты падешь там, где однажды исцелял, и Король Света будет последним, кого ты увидишь.

\- Обещания, обещания, - говорит Ардин и забирает свою шляпу. - Уходи. Если мне вздумается послушать чье-то бормотание, я приду к этому фонтану.

Она склоняет голову, и ее трижды проклятая магия меркнет во мраке.

*******

До того, как он видит ее в следующий раз, проходит какое-то время.

Ардин понятия не имеет, как долго Ноктис будет погребен в Кристалле, отравляющем его своей магией, или чем еще он там занимается. И потому он развлекается, срывая все попытки оставшихся Глеф и королевских гвардейцев отбить Цитадель. Но и это занятие перестает забавлять его через год или два.

Кажется, что конец всего уже витает в воздухе. И он становится нетерпеливым.

Ардин не спит и не ест, но он любит читать. Он находит библиотеку и сдувает пыль с нескольких книг (тех, которые не обгорели, не отсырели и не кишат насекомыми). Он читает книги по истории, в которых иногда написана правда, но чаще - полная чушь; он читает пьесы и трактаты по сельскому хозяйству, и философские рассуждения о природе богов, и безвкусные любовные романы, которые иногда вызывают у него истерический хохот.

Он читает о потомках Сомнуса, хотя в большинстве своем они были весьма скучными людьми. Разумеется, он присматривал за ними все это время, но с каждым поколением, в котором не рождался Избранный король, он все реже обращал на них внимание, позволяя им притворяться королями сколь их душе угодно.

Но была среди них и впечатляющая женщина - королева-разбойница. Сладострастная и яростная. Книги по истории сделали ее скучной, почитать их, и кажется, что самым шокирующим в ней было то, что она носила брюки.

Он думает, а что в книгах по истории напишут о нем и Ноктисе. Если о нем вообще хоть что-то напишут.

В одной из комнат на пути к библиотеке стоит шахматная доска. Фигуры расставлены в ожидании игры, которая так и не состоялась, когда город пал. Ардин видит в этом восхитительный символизм, который он так любит, и, проходя мимо, он передвигает одну из красных пешек. На обратном пути он видит, что кто-то ответил ему, переставив одну из черных. Он в удивлении приподнимает брови, делает следующий ход и ждет, но ничего не происходит.

И все же. Он не думает, что ему показалось. Он всегда был крайне внимателен к деталям и играм.

И потому он возвращается в библиотеку, выбирает книгу и читает.

На обратном пути он видит, что черные сделали свой ход.

\- Хм, - тянет Ардин и смеется. - Ну хорошо. Сыграем.

*******

Ардин проигрывает. Он счастлив.

*******

\- Можешь показаться, - говорит он, расставляя фигуры по местам. - Никому из нас не лучше от того, что мы делаем вид, что тебя здесь нет.

Едва он произносит последнее слово, она оказывается рядом.

\- Я очень хорошо играю в шахматы, - говорит она с гордостью.- Меня научил мой брат, и я ни разу не смогла обыграть его.

\- Ты могла переставить фигуры, когда меня не было рядом, - говорит он.

Она морщит нос и смотрит на него, надув губы, как обиженный ребенок.

\- Я не делала ничего подобного.

Выражение ее лица вызывает у него смех. Широким жестом он указывает на доску, и она садится напротив него в кресло с высокой спинкой. Он почти предупреждает ее, что нужно смахнуть пыль, но сдерживает себя. От некоторых привычек сложно отказаться. Ардин не привык общаться с мертвыми.

Он выигрывает следующую партию, а потом еще одну. Он почти обращает ее внимание на это, но потом она громит его три раза подряд - как будто она позволила ему победить, только чтобы понять его манеру игры.

Ардину не нравится, какие выводы из этого можно сделать, но это не значит, что он не впечатлен.

*******

\- А почему все-таки ты не перестаешь приходить ко мне? - спрашивает он, когда видит ее в следующий раз.

Он говорит это так, словно они встречаются каждый день, но это не так. Ему кажется, что почти целый год (или около того) прошел с того момента, когда они играли в шахматы, но он не уверен в этом.

В этот раз он сидит на краю крыши самой высокой башни Цитадели - ветер развевает его плащ, а шляпа держится на голове, только повинуясь его демонической воле. Один раз ему уже пришлось телепортироваться вниз, чтобы подобрать ее. Неудобно получилось, что и говорить.

Она стоит, прислонившись к стене, и смотрит на него сверху вниз, ветер перебирает ее волосы и играет со складками платья. Он вспоминает, какой она была на крыше Caelum Via в тот день, когда впервые оказалась в Инсомнии, накануне того, как город пал. Он, насмехаясь, поднял за нее бокал. Она посмотрела прямо сквозь него и притворилась, что нечего не заметила.

\- Я хочу узнать человека, скрытого за Скверной, - говорит она просто.

\- Боюсь, что ты опоздала, - говорит Ардин тихо. Он видит как демоны появляются на пустынных улицах Инсомнии. - Он погиб очень давно, сраженный чужими алчностью и страхом, - он смотрит на нее. Со стороны он похож на горгулью, зацепившуюся за край крыши. - Ты попробуешь помешать мне сразиться с Ноктисом? 

\- Как я уже говорила, это никогда не входило в мои намерения.

\- Ты знаешь, что он не переживет нашей встречи, - говорит Ардин, хотя сам не знает почему. Он не хочет, чтобы она попыталась изменить хоть что-то. Да и что она может сделать? Она мертва. - Даже если он сразит меня у подножия отцовского трона, он должен будет встретиться со мной по ту сторону, чтобы окончательно уничтожить Скверну.

\- Да, говорит Лунафрейя тихо, - мне это известно. И не мне вмешиваться в задуманное богами.

Ардин смеется над ней.

\- Ты так же глупа, как и я был когда-то, думая, что они знают, что делают. Но это не так, поверь.

\- Не каждому человеку под силу вынести бремя проклятия, - говорит она, и он не может не заметить, что она сменила тему.

Ардин чуть не падает со стены вслед за своей шляпой.

\- Ты хвалишь меня?

\- Я же говорила, мне было просто любопытно, - она внимательно рассматривает его. - Моей судьбой было исцелять, говорить и умереть. А твоей...

\- О, дорогая моя девочка. Поверь мне, я прекрасно знаю, что произошло, и ты извинишь меня, если я не принимаю эту судьбу так же безропотно, как ты, - рычит он, чувствуя, как изменяется, как Скверна просачивается сквозь его глаза и кожу.

\- Мы делаем то, что должны, - говорит леди Лунафрейя со смирением мученицы. - Я не могу исцелить тебя и знаю, что это никогда и не было нашей судьбой. Но я бы хотела сделать это.

\- Почему? - спрашивает он, глядя на нее с недоверием. - Почему ты можешь хотеть этого?

\- Сострадание без осуждения - таков путь целителя, - говорит она мягко. - Ты же помнишь.

О, он помнит.

\- Да. И посмотри, куда он привел меня, - шепчет он и берет себя в руки. Он уже убил ее. Ее слова столь же неважны для него, как ветер. Он указывает на бродящих внизу демонов. - А что будет с ними? Они ведь тоже не просили, чтобы их сделали тем, что они есть сейчас. Что станет с моими бедными детьми, когда Король Света очистит нашу звезду от Скверны?

\- Они обретут покой, - говорит она, и это абсолютно пустой, бессмысленный и нечеткий ответ, вероятно, одобренный богами, если он хоть что-то в этом понимает. Она опускает руку ему на плечо. - Даже сейчас ты, как должно целителю, заботишься о них.

\- Ты рискуешь принять меня за того, кем я не являюсь, - говорит он, глядя на ее пальцы. Он морщится. Скверна ощущает присутствие Оракула, но лишь едва. Достаточно, чтобы почувствовать раздражение, но недостаточно, чтобы впасть в ярость, как раньше. - Мои цели исключительно эгоистичны, уверяю тебя.

Она склоняет голову.

\- Я не ставлю твои слова под сомнение. Но скажи мне, Ардин, что бы ты сделал? Если бы твой брат должен был стать королем, но был отвергнут? Принял бы ты его? Остался бы верен ему? Или же ты изгнал бы его, как поступил он?

\- Дорогая моя, если ты думаешь, что я хочу тратить время на "если бы" двухтысячелетней давности, ты глубоко заблуждаешься, - Ардин вновь переводит взгляд на демонов. Он хочет оказаться в компании себе подобных. Лунафрейя не более чем отблеск, но ее свет обжигает его глаза, которые должны видеть лишь тьму.

*******

Долгое время она не приходит к нему. Он думает, что, возможно, больше не увидит ее, но однажды она появляется вновь, сидит поджав ноги в кресле в библиотеке, куда он приходит читать.

\- Расскажи мне о Сольхейме, - просит она вместо приветствия. - Ты споришь с книгами. Получается, в них все неправда?

\- Леди Лунафрейя, - театрально вздыхает Ардин, - я убил тебя. Ты хочешь, чтобы я извинился? Этого не будет. Твоя смерть была необходима, и, могу сказать, к тому моменту я убил уже больше людей, чем исцелил когда-то.

\- Я хочу лишь услышать хорошую историю, - говорит она. - Ты расскажешь мне ее или нет?

И он рассказывает. Он думает, что знает, чего она хочет добиться - заставить его вспомнить о человечности, воззвать к тому, что, как она думает, еще осталось в нем от целителя. Но для чего, он не знает. Ему не нужно иного искупления, кроме забвения. И чтобы прервался род его брата. Он не хочет проснуться в райском саду от дуновения теплого ветра и аромата цветов. Пусть это будет ее и Ноктиса посмертием, ему все равно.

Но он говорит, и она слушает. И годы проходят один за другим. В какой-то момент Ардин задумывается, действительно ли он говорит с кем-то, или, случись рядом кто живой, он увидит его пересказывающим древнюю историю пустоте и себе самому?

Но рядом нет больше никого, и он рассказывает ей истории до тех пор, пока однажды ее не оказывается на месте.

*******

Он чувствует возвращение Ноктиса.

Ощущение такое же, как во время грозы, когда она наконец-то собирается с силой, и бьет молния. Ардин, который как раз ходит по Цитадели и поправляет картины, - он ценит их качество, - резко останавливается.

Кажется, он дрожит с ног до головы в предвкушении. Ничто за последние две тысячи лет он не чувствовал так. Наконец-то, наконец-то все его планы осуществятся, все его усилия окупятся, и свершиться то, чего он ждал, ради чего убивал.

Приди ко мне Избранный король. Пора положить конец тому, чему всегда было суждено закончиться.

Ардин знает, что он умрет здесь. Наконец-то.

\- Пришел час, когда возвысится Истинный король.

\- Веришь или нет, но я заметил, - Ардин поворачивается к ней. И кланяется. - Не могу сказать, что наши краткие встречи доставили мне удовольствие, леди Лунафрейя. Или что я понимаю, зачем они были нужны. Но надеюсь, что чего бы вы ни искали в моей компании, вы нашли это.

Она подходит к нему, изящная, сияющая магией, которую она унесла с собой в могилу.

\- Да освободишься ты от бремени, которое нес так долго, и да обретешь искупление, которого искал.

\- Конечно, конечно. А теперь, дорогуша, веди своего жертвенного агнца в волчье логово. И, надеюсь, что когда ты увидишь, как твой любимый умрет на алтаре неспособности богов решить их собственные проблемы, ты обретешь покой, которого искала.

Она наклоняется и целует его. Ее поцелуй сладок, как летний ветерок, как прохладная вода в фонтане, которой он благословлял приходящих к нему за исцелением. Потом она кланяется и подмигивает ему почти фривольно, не как жрица, а как женщина, которая едва сдерживает смех.

\- Это очень мило. Но сначала ты, Ардин.

Хорошо сказано, думает он, когда она разворачивается и уходит. Очень хорошо сказано.


End file.
